


Early to Bed, Early to Rise

by newisalwaysbetter



Series: Garcyatt Ficlets [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Riya, Canon AU--no jessica, F/M, Fluff, Flynn is team dad, Flynn takes care of his team, Garcyatt, Implied Sexual Content, Lucy does not like mornings, M/M, Morning After, Multi, for simplicity's sake, lyatt plus flynn equals garcyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy found quickly that there were many advantages to inviting Flynn into their bed, namely those best enjoyed after sundown. There were other advantages, however, which proved useful, but which Lucy and Wyatt were incapable of appreciating fully. One of these was Flynn's proclivity for early rising.(Cute, semi-domestic bunker garcyatt fluff.)





	Early to Bed, Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! This ficlet takes place sometime in S2 (or in an imaginary S3), wherein Lucy and Wyatt are involved (as canonically) and Jessica isn't in the picture for whatever reason. Rated M for implied sex.
> 
> As always, I take fic requests at to-hell-with-oblivion on tumblr!

Wyatt and Lucy found quickly that there were many advantages to inviting Flynn into their bed, namesly those best enjoyed after sundown. There were other advantages, however, which proved useful, but which Lucy and Wyatt were incapable of appreciating fully. One of these was Flynn's proclivity for early rising.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds." Flynn's gravelly voice was loud and clearly awake, hovering over where Lucy lay curled into Wyatt's chest. "Coffee and eggs are on the table, and there's a limited number of seats. You want to get the loveseat before Rufus and Jiya, don't you?" He gave Wyatt's shoulder a gentle squeeze, and leaned in to kiss Lucy on the temple. "Thanks for the perfect night," he purred to them, and then he was gone.

Wyatt smiled, and squeezed Lucy in his arms. "Your other boyfriend is awake," he said softly.

Lucy snorted, and mumbled sleepily, "Before sunrise, he's _your_ boyfriend."

Although Lucy grumbled, Wyatt was able to coax her out of bed eventually, especially when the smell of warm eggs started floating down the hallway. by the time they got there, Flynn was the only one in the kitchen, washing dishes at the sink. "There you are; you're just in time." He gestured to the plates on the table. "The eggs are still warm."

"Where's Rufus and Jiya?" Wyatt steered Lucy to the kitchen table, where she plopped down, looking sleepy and disgruntled.

"Coffee," she grunted.

" _They_ got up on time and are already working on the  _Lifeboat_." Flynn smirked. "Whereas you two decided to stay in bed because you're lazy bums."

Lucy dropped her head onto her arms and waved a hand weakly. "Coffee. Now."

Wyatt and Flynn exchanged a smile.

When Lucy was safely drinking her coffee, Wyatt patted her shoulder and carefully approached Flynn at the sink.

In some ways, it had been easier when they bristled at the sight of each other. This, whatever it was, had been going on long enough for them to get along without Lucy, but it was still new enough to give Wyatt a distinct deja vu of crossing a minefield, like they might still be on uncertain ground.

Flynn was tall and warm, and Wyatt stood close, hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat and shuffled from foot to foot, looking for the right words.

He didn't quite find them. "As far as Lucy and I're concerned, you're part of the...lovebirds. You know that?"

Flynn gave him a sardonic smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You don't have to patronize me, Wyatt."

Wyatt's stomach dropped, and he flushed with impulsive warmth. "What? 'S true," he declared, and in a burst of confidence leaned forward to peck Flynn on the cheek.


End file.
